interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Nederlandese/u
ubere sub :1 uier :-- de vacca = koeie-uier ubere adj :1 vruchtbaar, overvloedig ubertate sub :1 rijke opbrengst, overvloed, vruchtbaarheid, uberteit ubi adv :1 waar :a -- = waarheen, waar naar toe :de -- = van waar, waar vandaan, waaruit ubi conj :1 waar ubicar v :1 zich bevinden, (ergens) zijn/liggen :esser ubicate = gelegen zijn ubication sub :1 ligging, plaats :le -- pictoresc del castello = le schilderachtige ligging van het kasteel ubicunque :1 (adv/conj ) waar dan ook, waar het ook zij, overal ubique adv :1 waar dan ook, waar het ook mag zijn, overal :insinuar se -- = zich overal indraaien :il surgeva difficultates -- = overal ontstonden er moeilijkheden + ubiquitari adj :1 alomtegenwoordig, ubiquitair :le passeres es -- in Nederland = mussen zijn ubiquitair in Nederland :natrium es un elemento -- = natrium is een ubiquitair element ubiquitate sub :1 alomtegenwoordigheid, ubiquiteit + udometria sub :1 udometrie, meting van de regenval + udometric adj :1 udometrisch + udometro sub :1 regenmeter, pluviometer + uf! interj :1 oef! + ufologia sub :1 ufologie + ufologista sub :1 ufoloog + ufologo sub :1 ufoloog + Uganda sub n pr :1 Oeganda + ugandese sub :1 Oegandees + ugandese adj :1 Oegandees :population -- = Oegandese bevolking + ugrian adj :1 oegrisch :linguas -- = oegrische talen ukaz sub RUSSO :1 oekaze Ukraina sub n pr :1 Oekraïne ukrainian adj :1 van/uit de Oekraïne, Oekraiens :Republica -- = Oekraïense Republiek ukrainiano sub :1 Oekraïner :2 Oekraïens (taal) + ukulele sub :1 MUSICA ukulele + ulano sub :1 HISTORIA ulaan ulcerar v :1 MEDICINA een zweer veroorzaken, doen zweren :-- se = (ver)zweren :2 zweren, etteren, ulcereren ulceration sub :1 MEDICINA (ver)zwering + ulcerative adj :1 MEDICINA met zweervorming gepaard gaand, verzwerend, ulceratief ulcere sub :1 MEDICINA zweer :-- gastric/stomachal/del stomacho = maagzweer :-- duodenal = zweer aan de twaalfvingerige darm :-- de gamba = beenzweer :-- fistulose = fistelzweer + ulcerogene adj :1 MEDICINA ulcerogeen + ulceroide adj :1 MEDICINA zweerachtig :plaga/vulnere -- = zweerachtige wond ulcerose adj :1 MEDICINA zwerend, vol zweren :plaga/vulnere -- = zwerende wond :colitis -- = zwerende colitis + ulema sub :1 ISLAM oelema + ulex sub :1 BOTANICA gaspeldoorn + uligine sub :1 vochtigheid van de bodem + uliginose adj :1 drassig, vochtig, vochtrijk :terrenos -- = drassige gronden, moerasgronden :2 BOTANICA op drassige bodem groeiend :stellaria -- = moerasmuur :vaccinio -- = rijsbes ulle pron dem adjec :1 enig, welk dan ook ulle pron dem :1 wie dan ook + ulluco sub :1 BOTANICA ullucus + ulmaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA ulmaceae, olmenfamilie ulmacee adj :1 BOTANICA olmachtig, iepachtig ulmariapalustre sub :1 BOTANICA moerasspirea ulmeto sub :1 iepenbos(je), olmenbos(je) + ulmifolie adj :1 BOTANICA :tilia -- = steenlinde ulmo sub :1 BOTANICA olm, iep :-- montan = bergiep :-- suberose = kurkiep :-- campestre = veldiep :maladia del --s = iepziekte :ligno de -- = olmenhout, iepenhout :branca de -- = iepentak :folio de -- = iepenblad :trunco de -- = iepenstam + ulna sub :1 el (lengtemaat) :2 ANATOMIA ellepijp + ulnar adj :1 ANATOMIA ellepijp... Ulster sub n pr ANGLESE :1 Ulster :ulster = (korte) winterjas, ulster ulterior adj :1 verder gelegen, aan gene zijde :2 later, komende na, volgend, verder :informationes -- = nadere mededelingen :detalios -- = meerdere bijzonderheden :novas -- = nadere/latere berichten :discussion -- = nabespreking :tractamento -- = nabehandeling :in annos -- = in latere jaren ulteriormente adv :1 later, hierna, daarna ultimar v :1 ten einde brengen, voltooien, afmaken ultimate adj :1 ultiem, uiteindelijk, laatst :causa -- = uiteindelijke oorzaak ultimation sub :1 het voltooien, voltooiing, het afmaken + ultimative adj :1 het karakter van een ultimatum hebbend, ultimatief ultimatum sub LATINO :1 ultimatum :un limite de tempore esseva attachate {sj} al -- = aan het ultimatum was een tijdslimiet :verbonden :lassar expirar un -- = een ultimatum laten verlopen ultime adj :1 laatst, uiterst :-- hora = doodsuur :-- demora = laatste rustplaats :-- tentativa = uiterste poging :-- sacramentos = laatste sacramenten :studente/studiante del -- anno = laatstejaars :al -- minuta = op het laatste ogenblik, op de valreep :usque al -- suspiro = tot de laatste zucht :-- limite, data -- = tijdslimiet, deadline, uiterste (lever)datum :dar le -- mano a = de laatste hand leggen aan + ultimogenite adj :1 laatstgeboren, jongste + ultimogenito sub :1 laatstgeborene, jongste kind + ultimogenitura sub :1 laatstgeborenen ultra prep :1 aan gene zijde van, over :2 behalve, buiten, naast :-- omne sperantia = boven alle verwachting :-- illo = bovendien, daarenboven, daarnaast :-- toto = bovenal :-- que = behalve dat ultra adv :1 aan de andere kant, verder, verderop :in -- = bovendien + ultrabasse adj :1 ultralaag :frequentia -- = ultralaagfrequentie + ultrabreve adj :1 ultrakort :unda -- = ultrakorte golf + ultracentrifuga sub :1 ultracentrifuge + ultracentrifugar v :1 ultracentrifugeren + ultracentrifugation sub :1 het ultracentrifugeren + ultracentrifugator sub :1 ultracentrifuge + ultraconfidential adj :1 strict vertrouwelijk + ultraconservative adj :1 oerconservatief, ultraconservatief, aartsconservatief + ultraconservatori adj :1 oerconservatief, ultraconservatief, aartsconservatief + ultracorrecte adj :1 hypercorrect + ultracurte adj :1 ultrakort :unda -- = ultrakorte golf + ultrafiltrabile adj :1 ultrafiltreerbaar, ultrafiltrabel + ultrafiltrar v :1 ultrafiltreren + ultrafiltration sub :1 ultrafiltratie + ultrafiltro sub :1 ultrafilter + ultrafin adj :1 ultrafijn, ultradun :section -- = ultrafijne snede :membrano -- = ultradun membraan ultrage sub :1 belediging, smaad :-- al decentia public, -- public al pudor = openbare schennis van de eerbaarheid ultragiar v :1 beledigen, smaden :linguage ultragiante = beledigende taal, schimptaal ultragiose adj :1 beledigend, smadelijk, schimp... :discurso -- = smaadrede :parola -- = smaadwoord :linguage -- = schimptaal :canto -- = schimplied + ultralegier adj :1 ultralicht :metallos -- = ultralichte metalen + ultraliberal adj :1 ultraliberaal ultramar sub :1 de -- = overzees :paises de -- = overzeese landen :territorios de -- = overzeese gebieden/rijksdelen :communicationes postal de -- = overzeese postverbindingen ultramarin adj :1 ultramarijn (kleur) :2 van overzee, overzees :commercio -- = overzeese handel :paises -- = overzeese landen :territorios -- del Paises Basse = overzeese gebiedsdelen van Nederland, Nederland overzee + ultramicrobalancia sub :1 ultramicrobalans + ultramicrometro sub :1 ultramicrometer + ultramicroscopia sub :1 ultramicroscopie + ultramicroscopic adj :1 ultramicroscopisch + ultramicroscopio sub :1 ultramicroscoop + ultramicrosoma sub :1 ultramicrosoom + ultramicrotomo sub :1 ultramicrotoom + ultramoderne adj :1 ultramodern, hypermodern ultramontan adj :1 aan de overzijde van de bergen gelegen :2 CATHOLICISMO ultramontaans ultramontanismo sub :1 CATHOLICISMO ultramontanisme + ultramontano sub :1 CATHOLICISMO ultramontaan + ultramundan adj :1 buitenwerelds ultrantia sub :1 overdrijving, buitensporigheid :pulsar un cosa a -- = iets op de spits drijven :a -- = tot het uiterste, op de spits gedreven, extreem, overdreven :sexualisation a -- = verseksualisering :guerra a -- = oorlog op leven en dood :defender a -- = tot het uiterste verdedigen + ultrapassabile adj :1 wat overschreden/overtreden kan worden ultrapassar v :1 overschrijden, te buiten gaan, overtreden :-- le proprie competentia/su competentias/su instructiones = zijn boekje te buiten gaan :-- le limites = de grenzen te buiten gaan, uit de band springen :-- le limites del decentia = de grenzen van de welvoeglijkheid overschrijden + ultrapression sub :1 uiterst hoge druk + ultra-pur adj :1 ultra-zuiver :aqua -- = ultra-zuiver water ultrar v :1 (iets) overdrijven, te ver (door)drijven, aandikken + ultraradical adj :1 ultraradicaal + ultrarapide sub :1 uiterst snel, zeer snel, supersnel, razendsnel, ultrasnel :auto(mobile) -- = razendsnelle auto :photographia -- = ultrasnelle fotografie + ultrararissime adj :1 uiterst zeldzaam + ultraroyalista adj :1 overdreven koningsgezind + ultraroyalista sub :1 overdreven koningsgezinde + ultrasecrete adj :1 uiterst geheim + ultrasensibile adj :1 uiterst gevoelig, ultragevoelig, overgevoelig :balancia -- = uiterst gevoelige balans :PHOTOGRAPHIA pellicula -- = zeer "snelle" film + ultrasonic adj :1 PHYSICA ultrasoon, ultrasonoor, ultrasonisch :vibration -- = ultrasoontrilling :unda -- = ultrageluidgolf :detector -- = ultrasonore detector :generator -- = ultrasonore generator :receptor -- = ultrasonore ontvanger :stroboscopio -- = ultrasonore stroboscoop :transmissor -- = ultrasonore zender :soldatura -- = ultrasoon lassen + ultrasono sub :1 ultrasone trilling + ultrasonotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA ultrasoontherapie + ultrastructura sub :1 ultrastructuur + ultrastructural adj :1 ultrastructureel :recercas -- = ultrastructureel onderzoek ultraviolette adj :1 ultraviolet :radios -- = ultraviolette stralen :radiation -- = ultraviolette straling :spectro -- = ultraviolet spectrum :photographia -- = ultravioletfotografie :spectroscopia -- = ultravioletspectroscopie + ultravirus sub :1 ultravirus, filtreerbaar virus uluco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA uil :pelota de -- = uilenbal :nido de -- = uilennest :pluma de -- = uilenveer ulula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA sperweruil ulular v :1 krijsen, huilen (van wolf/wind, etc.), brullen (van brulaap) :le sirenas ulula = de sirenes huilen :-- con le lupos = huilen met de wolven in het bos ululation sub :1 gekrijs, gehuil (van wolf/wind, etc.), gebrul (van brulaap) ululator sub :1 krijser, huiler (wolf, etc.) :2 ZOOLOGIA brulaap + ulva sub :1 BOTANICA zeesla + ulvaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA vlieswieren Ulysses sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Ulysses, Odysseus umbella sub :1 BOTANICA (bloem)scherm :-- simple = enkelvoudig scherm :-- componite/composite = samengesteld scherm umbellate adj :1 BOTANICA schermbloemig :flores -- = schermbloemen :holosteo -- = schermdragend heelbeen :butomo -- = zwanebloem + umbelliferas sub pl :1 BOTANICA umbelliferae, schermbloemenfamilie umbellifere adj :1 BOTANICA schermdragend :plantas -- = schermdragende planten umbelliforme adj :1 BOTANICA schermvormig + umbellula sub :1 BOTANICA schermpje umbilical adj :1 ANATOMIA navel... :cordon -- = navelstreng :region -- = navelstreek :hernia -- = navelbreuk :bandage -- = navelbandje :PHYSICA puncto -- = ombiliek, navelpunt umbilicate adj :1 een navel hebbend :2 navelvormig umbilico :1 ANATOMIA navel :2 MATHEMATICA ombilicaal punt umbra (I) sub :1 duister, duisternis, donker :2 schim, schaduw, schaduwbeeld, spoor :theatro de --s = schimmenspel :-- de sperantia = vleugje hoop :-- de dubita = spoor/schijn van twijfel :-- de sperantia = zweempje hoop :nulle -- de = geen schaduw van :ille non es plus que le -- de lo que ille ha essite = hij is nog maar een schaduw van wat hij is geweest :3 schaduw :latere del/in le -- = schaduwzijde/kant :joco del -- e del lumine = spel van licht en schaduw :--s del nocte = schaduwen der nacht, diepe duisternis ASTRONOMIA cono de -- = schaduwkegel :-- acustic/sonor = geluidsschaduw :--s impalpabile = ontastbare schaduwen :esser sedite al -- = in de schaduw zitten :jectar/projicer/projectar un -- super un cosa = een schaduw op iets werpen :arbores que da -- = bomen die schaduw geven/bieden :sequer un persona como su --, esser (como) le -- de un persona = iemand als zijn schaduw volgen :governamento/cabinetto -- = schaduwkabinet :ministro -- = schaduwminister :planta de -- = schaduwplant :arbore de -- = schaduwboom umbra (II) sub :1 MINERALOGIA omber :terra de -- = omberaarde :2 omberkleur umbrar v :1 schaduw geven, beschaduwen + umbrate adj :1 schaduw... :littera/character -- = schaduwletter umbratile adj :1 schaduwrijk, schaduw gevend umbre adj :1 Umbrisch umbrella sub :1 paraplu :aperir le -- = de paraplu opsteken :clauder le -- = de paraplu afzetten :2 parasol :aperir le -- = de parasol opsteken :clauder le -- = de parasol afzetten :3 organisation de -- = koepelorganisatie + umbrellero sub :1 paraplumaker Umbria sub n pr :1 Umbrië umbrifere adj :1 schaduwrijk, schaduw gevend umbrina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ombervis umbro sub :1 Umbriër :2 Umbrisch (dialect) + umbrophile adj :1 BOTANICA schaduwminnend + umbrophilia sub :1 BOTANICA voorkeur voor schaduw umbrose adj :1 schaduwrijk, met veel schaduw :foreste -- = lommerrijk woud :saxifraga -- = porseleinbloempje :erythrina -- = dadap + umbrositate sub :1 schaduwrijkheid :-- de un jardin = schaduwrijkheid van een tuin + umlaut sub GERMANO :1 umlaut :factor de -- = umlautsfactor un :1 sub num card één :2 art indef een :le -- le altere = elkaar, elkander :le --es le alteres = elkaar, elkander unaltere pron :1 elkaar, elkander unanime adj :1 unaniem, eenstemmig, eensgezind, eenparig :consentimento/approbation -- = algemene instemming :declarar unanimemente = unaniem verklaren + unanimismo sub :1 LITTERATURA unanimisme + unanimista sub :1 LITTERATURA unanimist + unanimista adj :1 LITTERATURA unanimistisch :le gruppo -- = de unanimistische groep unanimitate sub :1 unanimiteit, eenstemmigheid, eensgezindheid, eenparigheid :approbar al -- = eenstemmig goedkeuren :a -- de votos = met algemene stemmen :principio/regula del -- = unanimiteitsbeginsel :iste proposition esseva approbate al -- = dit voorstel droeg aller goedkeuring weg uncia (I) sub :1 ons (gewicht) :2 FIGURATE greintje, aasje :3 duim (lengtemaat), inch :non ceder un -- de terreno = geen duimbreed wijken + uncia (II) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA sneeuwpanter uncial adj :1 unciaal :scriptura -- = unciaal(schrift) :littera -- = unciaal(letter) unciforme adj :1 haakvormig ANATOMIA :osso -- del carpo = haakvormig been van de handwortel uncinate adj :1 haakvormig :cruce -- = hakenkruis + uncinetto sub :1 haakje uncino sub :1 haak :-- adhesive = plakhaak unco sub :1 haak :-- de vestes = kleerhaak :-- de clausura = sluithaak, klink, pal + unctar v :1 zalven (anque RELIGION) :2 insmeren :-- con vaselina = met vaseline insmeren :-- con/de butyro = beboteren :unctate de paraffina = geparaffineerd unction sub :1 zalving, het zalven, het oliën, het inwrijven :2 RELIGION zalving :-- de baptismo = zalving bij de doop :Extreme -- = Laatste Oliesel uncto(I) sub :1 gezalfde :le Uncto del Senior = de Gezalfde des Heren uncto(II) sub :1 zalf, smeersel, wrijfmiddel, pommade unctuose adj :1 zalfachtig, olieachtig, vettig :liquido -- = vettige vloeistof :2 FIGURATE zalvend, vleierig, femelachtig :manieras -- = zalvende manieren unctuositate sub :1 zalfachtigheid, vettigheid :-- del talco = vettigheid van talk unda sub :1 golf (anque PHYSICA) :-- de calor = hittegolf :-- sonor = geluidsgolf :-- luminose = lichtgolf :-- de frigido = koudegolf :-- de calor = hittegolf :-- electromagnetic = elektromagnetische golf :-- longitudinal = longitudinale golf :-- transversal = transversale golf :-- continue = continue golf :-- pulsatori = pulserende golf :-- seismic = seismische golf :-- de emigration = emigratiegolf :-- de immigration = immigratiegolf :-- de exoperos = stakingsgolf :-- de choc {sj} = schokgolf :-- explosive = ontploffingsgolf :-- de assalto = aanvalsgolf :-- de inflation = inflatiegolf :-- demographic = geboortengolf :--s tanto alte como un casa = huizenhoge golven :theoria del --s = golftheorie :RADIO -- curte = korte golf :receptor a --s curte = kortegolfontvanger :emissor a --s curte = kortegolfzender :RADIO -- ultracurte = ultrakorte golf :RADIO -- medie/median = middengolf :RADIO -- longe = lange golf :gamma de --s = golfbereik :longor/longitude de -- = golflengte :movimento de --s = golfslag :crista/cresta de un -- = golftop :cavo de -- = golfdal :piscina a --s (artificial) = golfslagbad :le joco del vento e del --s = het spel van wind en golven unde adv :1 vanwaar, waarvandaan :2 om welke reden, door welke oorzaak undear v :1 golven undece sub num card :1 elf :le -- del -- = de elfde van de elfde + undecesime num ord :1 elfde + undecime num ord :1 elfde + underground adj ANGLESE :1 underground :cultura -- = undergroundcultuur :musica -- = undergroundmuziek undina sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA waternimf undisone adj :1 ruisend door de golven undose adj :1 rijk aan golven, golvend + undulante adj :1 golvend, golf... :movimento -- = golvende beweging, golfbeweging :paisage -- = golvend landschap undular v :1 golven :le tritico undulante = het wuivende koren :2 een golvend uiterlijk (aan iets) geven :-- le capillos = het haar onduleren :-- al aqua = watergolven undulate adj :1 gegolfd, golvend, golf... :capillos -- = golvend haar, gegolfd haar :linea -- = golflijn :lamina -- = golfsnede :cultello con lamina -- = mes met golfsnede :terreno -- = golvend terrein :carton -- = golfkarton :ferro -- = golfijzer :atricho -- = rimpelmos undulation sub :1 golving, golvende beweging, ondulatie :2 golfvorm, golving :3 golf (in het haar) :-- permanente = permanent :-- al aqua = watergolf undulatori adj :1 golvend, golf... :movimento -- del sono = golfbeweging van het geluid :mechanica -- = golfmechanica :theoria -- = golftheorie undulose adj :1 golvend, met veel golven :linea/curva -- = golvende lijn :movimento -- = golvende beweging :terreno -- = golvend terrein :plana -- = golvende vlakte + UNESCO sub n pr ANGLESE :1 UNESCO ungue sub :1 nagel (van vinger of teen) :-- del pede = voetnagel :-- retractile = intrekbare nagel :retractar/retraher le --s = de nagels intrekken :pinger se le --s = de nagels lakken :resister se con --s e dentes = zich met hand en tand verzetten + ungueal adj :1 BIOLOGIA nagel... :matrice -- = nagelbed :phalange -- = nagelkootje unguentari sub :1 zalf inhoudend unguento sub :1 zalf, smeersel, smeermiddel, wrijfmiddel, pommade :-- boric = boorzalf :-- iodic = jodiumzalf :-- lauric = laurierzalf :-- de mercurio = kwikzalf :-- de zinc = zinkzalf :-- de resina = harszalf :-- vulnerari = wondzalf :-- pro le labios = lippenzalf :-- ophthalmic/pro le oculos = oogzalf :-- pro le pelle = huidzalf :-- contra (le) callos = likdoornzalf :-- rosate = rozenzalf unguer v :1 zalven, oliën, met zalf/olie inwrijven/insmeren :2 RELIGION zalven unguiculate adj :1 BOTANICA met nagels of klauwen, geklauwd, genageld :petalo -- = genageld bloemblad unguiculo sub :1 kleine nagel, nageltje, kleine klauw, klauwtje unguifere adj :1 nageldragend + unguiforme adj :1 nagelvormig ungula sub :1 nagel (van vinger of teen), (van dier OOK) klauw :-- del pede = voetnagel :-- de catto = katteklauw :-- retractile = intrekbare nagel :retractar/retraher le --s = de nagels intrekken :lima pro le/a --s = nagelvijl :limar su --s = zijn nagels vijlen :brossetta pro le/a --s = nagelborsteltje :vernisse a --s = nagellak :cisorios a --s = nagelschaar(tje) :in forma de -- = nagelvormig :radice del -- = nagelwortel :lunula del -- = maantje van de nagel :grattar con le --s = met de nagels krabben :mangiar se/roder se le --s = op zijn nagels bijten :2 ZOOLOGIA hoef :-- de cavallo = paardehoef :ruito de --s = hoefgetrappel ungulate adj :1 behorend tot de hoefdieren :animal -- = hoefdier :2 van hoeven voorzien, van nagels voorzien ungulato sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hoefdier + unguligrade adj :1 ZOOLOGIA :op hoeven lopend :animal -- = hoefganger + unguligrado sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hoefganger + ungulira sub :1 BOTANICA :-- fomentari = tondelzwam, vuurzwam + uniangular adj :1 éénhoekig + uniaxe adj :1 éénassig, met één as :crystallo -- = eenassig kristal :anisotropia -- = eenassige anisotropie + uniaxial adj :1 éénassig, met één as :anisotropia -- = eenassige anisotropie unibile adj :1 verenigbaar + unibilitate sub :1 verenigbaarheid + unibrac(h)ial adj :1 eenarmig unic adj :1 enig (in aantal), uniek :edition -- = éénmalige uitgave :exemplaar -- = uniek exemplaar :filio -- = enige zoon :-- in su genere = enig in zijn soort :magazin a precio -- = eenheidsprijzenwinkel :hereditario -- = enige erfgenaam :representante -- = alleenvertegenwoordiger :illo ha unicamente un valor practic = het heeft louter praktische waarde :2 uniek, onvergelijkelijk :libro -- = uniek boek :occasion -- = unieke gelegenheid :talento -- = buitengewoon talent + unicameral adj :1 POLITICA :systema -- = éénkamerstelsel :parlamento -- = uit één kamer bestaand parlement + unicameralismo sub :1 POLITICA éénkamerstelsel + unicaudate adj :1 BOTANICA eenstaartig + unicaule adj :1 BOTANICA met één steel (uitgerust), éénstengelig + UNICEF sub n pr ANGLESE :1 UNICEF + unicellular adj :1 BIOLOGIA eencellig :organismo -- = eencellig organisme :algas -- = eencellige algen unicitate sub :1 enigheid, het enig/uniek zijn, uniciteit :le -- de un caso = de uniciteit van een geval :le -- de un exemplo = de uniciteit van een voorbeeld :2 uniek karakter unicolor adj :1 eenkleurig, effen unicorne adj :1 eenhoornig :rhinocerote -- = eenhoornige neushoorn unicorne sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA eenhoorn unicornio sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA eenhoorn + unicursal adj :1 MATHEMATICA unicursaal + unicyclo sub :1 éénwiel (soort fiets met één wiel) + unidimensional adj :1 eendimensionaal + unidirectional sub :1 gericht (in één richting), éénrichting... :strata -- = straat met éénrichtingsverkeer :receptor -- = éénrichtingontvanger + unifamilial adj :1 eengezins :casa -- = eengezinswoning + unifamiliar adj :1 eengezins... :casa -- = eengezinswoning + unificabile adj :1 verenigbaar :principios -- = verenigbare principes + unificabilitate sub :1 verenigbaarheid unificar v :1 verenigen, tot één geheel maken, tot eenheid brengen :-- Europa = Europa verenigen :-- un partito = een partij tot eenheid brengen unification sub :1 vereniging, eenwording, unificatie :-- de un pais = unificatie van een land :-- politic de Europa = politieke eenwording van Europa :-- de textos de lege = unificatie van wetsteksten + unificator sub :1 vereniger + unificatori adj :1 verenigend, éénmakend :movimento -- = eenheid scheppende beweging + unifilar adj :1 eendraads..., eendradig :antenna -- = eendraadsantenne :cablo -- = éénaderige kabel uniflor adj :1 BOTANICA eenbloemig :planta -- = eenpoter :melica -- = eenbloemig parelgras :littorella -- = oeverkruid + unifocal adj :1 unifocaal unifoliate adj :1 BOTANICA eenbladig + unifolie adj :1 BOTANICA eenbladig uniformar v :1 uniform maken, uniformeren, standaardiseren :2 in uniform steken + uniformate adj :1 in uniform, geüniformeerd uniforme adj :1 uniform, eenvormig, eentonig :2 uniform, gelijk(soortig), identiek, gelijkvormig, gelijkaardig :precios -- = uniforme prijzen :tarifa -- = uniform tarief :MATHEMATICA convergentia -- = uniforme convergentie :3 gelijkmatig, onveranderlijk, zonder afwisseling, eenparig :PHYSICA movimento -- = eenparige beweging :movimento uniformemente retardate/accelerate = eenparig vertraagde/versnelde beweging uniforme sub :1 uniform, dienstkleding, beroepskleding :-- khaki = khaki-uniform :-- de guarda = garde-uniform :-- de infirmera = verpleegstersuniform :-- de gala = gala-uniform + uniformisar v :1 uniform/eenvormig maken, uniformeren :-- le programmas = de programma's uniform maken :2 in uniform steken + uniformisation sub :1 het uniform/eenvormig maken, uniformering uniformitate sub :1 uniformiteit, eenvormigheid, eentonigheid :2 gelijkvormigheid, gelijkheid, gelijkmatigheid :-- de precios = eenheid van prijzen :3 eenparigheid, overeenstemmig :un total -- de punctos de vista = een volledige overeenstemming van de standpunten :in plen -- con = geheel in overeenstemming met + unigenite adj :1 eniggeboren + unigenito sub :1 eniggeborene + unigerminal adj :1 BIOLOGIA eenkiemig + uniglandulose adj :1 BOTANICA eenklierig + unilabiate adj :1 BOTANICA eenlippig unilateral adj :1 eenzijdig, enkelzijdig, één zijde betreffend :paralyse (-ysis) -- = enkelzijdige verlamming :stationamento -- = parkeren aan één zijde (van de straat) :2 (anque JURIDIC) eenzijdig, unilateraal :contracto -- = unilateraal contract :decision -- = eenzijdige beslissing :disarmamento -- = eenzijdige ontwapening :interpretation -- del factos = eenzijdige interpretatie van de feiten :3 BOTANICA aan één zijde ingeplant :flores -- = eenzijdig ingeplante bloemen + unilateralitate sub :1 eenzijdigheid, unilateraliteit :-- de un contracto = unilateraliteit van een con-tract + unilingue adj :1 eentalig, monolinguaal :dictionario -- = eentalig woordenboek + unilinguismo sub :1 eentaligheid + unilobate adj :1 BOTANICA een(zaad)lobbig + unilocular adj :1 BOTANICA eenhokkig :ovario -- = eenhokkig vruchtbeginsel :capsula -- = eenhokkige doosvrucht + unimaculate adj :1 BOTANICA met een vlek + unimane adj :1 éénhandig + unimodular adj :1 unimodulair :matrice -- = unimodulaire matrix + unimolecular adj :1 unimolecular + unimotor adj :1 éénmotorig + uninominal adj :1 éen naam betreffend :scrutinio -- = stemming voor één kandidaat :voto -- = stem voor éen kandidaat union sub :1 unie, (ver)bond, vereniging, genootschap :-- de statos = statenbond :-- de syndicatos = vakcentrale :-- touristic {oe} = toeristenbond :-- postal = postunie :-- doanal/doaner = douane-unie :-- monetari = muntunie :-- personal = personele unie :Union Atlantic = Atlantische Unie :Union Europee de pagamentos = Europese Betalingsunie :Union del Republicas Socialista Sovietic = Unie van Socialistische Sovjetrepublieken :2 vereniging, samenvoeging, verbinding :tracto de -- = verbindingsstreepje, koppelteken :3 eensgezindheid, eendracht(igheid), eenheid :le -- face le fortia, -- es le fortia = eendracht maakt macht :4 TECHNICA verbinding, koppelstuk :5 huwelijk(sverbintenis) :6 le -- mystic = de mystieke eenwording unionismo sub :1 unionisme unionista sub :1 unionist + unionista adj :1 unionistisch + uniovular adj :1 BOTANICA één zaadbeginsel hebbend, uniovulair + uniovulate adj :1 BOTANICA één zaadbeginsel hebbend, uniovulair unipare adj :1 (mbt dier) één jong per keer werpend :2 (mbt vrouw) slechts één maal gebaard hebbend + unipede adj :1 éénvoetig unipersonal adj :1 unipersonal :interprisa -- = eenmansbedrijf :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onpersoonlijk :verbo -- = onpersoonlijk werkwoord + unipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met één bloemblad unipolar adj :1 PHYSICA eenpolig, unipolair :interruptor -- = eenpolige schakelaar :induction -- = unipolaire inductie :transistor -- = eenpolige transistor :technologia -- = unipolair-technologie :BIOLOGIA neuron -- = eenpolig neuron + unipolaritate sub :1 PHYSICA, BIOLOGIA eenpoligheid, unipolariteit unir v :1 verenigen, samenvoegen, samenbundelen, één maken :-- le effortios/fortias = de krachten bundelen, de handen ineen slaan :-- le action al parola = de daad bij het woord voegen :-- le fortias = de krachten samenbundelen, de handen ineenslaan :uniente le fortias = met vereende krachten + uniregional adj :1 uniregionaal + unisex adj :1 VESTIMENTOS uniseks :moda -- = uniseksmode :pantalon(es) -- = uniseksbroek unisexual adj :1 BIOLOGIA eenslachtig + unisexualitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA eenslachtigheid + unisexuate adj :1 eenslachtig (mbt mens/dier), één geslacht hebbend + unisonante adj :1 gelijkklinkend + unisonantia sub :1 eenstemmigheid unisone adj :1 eenstemmig, gelijkluidend, eensluidend unisono sub :1 harmonie, overeenstemming :2 MUSICA gelijkluidendheid, unisono + unistratificate adj :1 eenlagig unitari adj :1 eenheids..., naar eenheid strevend :partito -- = eenheidspartij :syndicato -- = eenheidsvakbond :precio -- = eenheidsprijs :stato -- = eenheidsstaat :2 THEOLOGIA unitaristisch :Ecclesia -- = Unitaristische Kerk unitario sub :1 unitariër :2 THEOLOGIA unitariër + unitarismo sub :1 unitarisme + unitarista adj :1 unitaristisch + unitarista sub :1 unitarist unitate sub :1 eenheid, innerlijke samenhang, harmonie :-- de puncto de vista = eensgezind standpunt :-- de jurisprudentia = eenheid van rechtspraak :-- de principios = eenheid van beginselen :-- de corpore e anima = eenheid van lichaam en ziel :-- linguistic = eenheid van taal :LITTERATURA regula del tres --s = regel van de drie eenheden :LITTERATURA le tres --s aristotelic = de drie eenheden van Aristoteles :2 eenheid, onderdeel, stuk :-- de production = produktie-eenheid (in fabriek) :constituer un -- = een eenheid vormen :3 (meet)eenheid, grootheid :-- de longor/de longitude = lengteëenheid :-- de peso = eenheid van gewicht :-- de volumine = ruimte-eenheid :systema de --s = eenhedensysteem :-- monetari = monetaire eenheid, munteenheid :--s e decenas = eenheden en tientallen :4 MILITAR eenheid, onderdeel, afdeling :-- militar = legereenheid, legeronderdeel :-- de combatto = gevechtseenheid :-- policiari mobile/de policia mobile = mobiele eenheid unite adj :1 effen, gelijk, vlak, glad :terreno -- = effen/vlak terrein :2 verenigd, verbonden :Statos Unite = Verenigde Staten :Nationes Unite = Verenigde Naties :le Regno Unite de Grande Britannia e Irlanda del Nord = het Verenigd Koninkrijk van Groot-Brittanië e Noord-Ierland unitive adj :1 verenigend :fibras -- = bindweefsel :anello -- = verbindende schakel + univalente adj :1 éénwaardig :function -- = eenwaardige functie :2 CHIMIA éénwaardig, monovalent :atomo -- = eenwaardig atoom + univalentia sub :1 eenwaardigheid :-- de un function = eenwaardigheid van een functie :2 CHIMIA éénwaardigheid univalve adj :1 ZOOLOGIA éénschalig :mollusco -- = eenschalig weekdier :2 BOTANICA met één klep (uitgerust) universal adj :1 universeel, algemeen, algemeen geldend :clave -- = Engelse sleutel :pincia(s) -- = combinatietang :remedio -- = universeel middel, panacee :phenomeno -- = universeel verschijnsel :suffragio -- = algemeen kiesrecht :herede/hereditario -- = universeel erfgenaam :gravitation -- = universele aantrekkingskracht :declaration -- del derectos del homine = universele verklaring van de rechten van de mens :2 allesomvattend, alzijdig, veelzijdig :homine -- = alzijdig ontwikkeld mens/man :cargator -- = universeel laadwerktuig :3 wereld..., wereldomvattend :lingua -- = wereldtaal :exhibition/exposition -- = wereldtentoonstelling :pace -- = wereldvrede :historia -- = wereldgeschiedenis :reputation -- = wereldvermaardheid :de fama -- = wereldberoemd universalisar v :1 algemeen verbreiden, alom verspreiden, tot gemeengoed maken :2 veralgemenen, generaliseren + universalisation sub :1 wereldwijde verbreiding :2 veralgemening, generalisering universalismo sub :1 THEOLOGIA, PHILOSOPHIA universalisme universalista sub :1 THEOLOGIA, PHILOSOPHIA universalist + universalista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA, THEOLOGIA universalistisch :conception -- del historia = universalistische geschiedschrijving + universalistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA, THEOLOGIA universalistisch universalitate sub :1 universaliteit, allesomvattendheid :2 algemeenheid, algemeen karakter, algemene geldigheid :-- de un lege = algemene geldigheid van een wet :3 alzijdigheid, veelzijdigheid universe adj :1 universeel, algemeen, algemeen geldend :clave -- = Engelse sleutel :pincia(s) -- = combinatietang :remedio -- = universeel middel, panacee :suffragio -- = algemeen kiesrecht :herede/hereditario -- = universeel erfgenaam :2 allesomvattend, alzijdig, veelzijdig :homine -- = alzijdig ontwikkeld mens/man :3 wereld..., wereldomvattend :exposition -- = wereldtentoonstelling :historia -- = wereldgeschiedenis :de fama -- = wereldberoemd + universiade sub :1 wereldwijde kampioenschappen tussen universititen universitari adj :1 universitair, universiteits..., academisch :studios -- = universitaire studies :inseniamento -- = universitair onderwijs :grado -- = academische graad :titulo -- = academische titel :formation -- = universitaire opleiding :professor -- = hoogleraar :anno -- = academiejaar :centro -- = universiteitsgebouwen :citate/urbe -- = universiteitsstad :quartiero -- = universiteitswijk :edificio -- = universiteitsgebouw :bibliotheca -- = universiteitsbibliotheek :laboratorio -- = universiteitslaboratorium :communitate -- = universiteitsgemeenschap :circulos -- = universiteitskringen :restaurante -- = mensa universitate sub :1 universiteit :bibliotheca del -- = universiteitsbibliotheek :these/thesis de -- = academisch proefschrift :consilio del -- = universiteitsraad :professor (de --) = professor :-- statal/del stato = rijksuniversiteit :-- agronomic/agrari/agricultural/de agricultura = landbouwuniversiteit :-- popular = volksuniversiteit :-- aperte = open universiteit :studer/studiar in le -- = aan de universiteit studeren universo sub :1 heelal, universum :creation del -- = schepping van het heelal :expansion del -- = uitdijing van het heelal :immensitate del -- = onmetelijkheid/oneindigheid van het heelal + univitellin adj :1 eeneiïg :geminos -- = eeneiïge tweelingen + univoc adj :1 éénduidig :responsa -- = eenduidig antwoord :planos -- = vastomlijnde plannen + univocation sub :1 éénduidigheid + univocitate sub :1 éénduidigheid, univociteit :-- de un responsa = eenduidigheid van een ant-woord uno pron indef :1 men :como on complica le vita a --! = wat maken ze het iemand toch lastig! + unocule adj :1 éénogig unquam adv :1 eenmaal, eens, ooit upas sub :1 BOTANICA oepas(boom) + uperisation sub :1 uperisatie, ultrapasteurisatie + uppercut sub ANGLESE :1 BOXA uppercut, opstoot + up-to-date adj ANGLESE :1 up-to-date + upupa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA hop (vogel) + uracyl sub :1 BIOCHIMIA uracyl :sal de -- = uracylzout Ural sub n pr :1 Oeral (rivier) :2 Oeral (gebergte) uralian adj :1 van de Oeral, Oeraals :linguas -- = Oeraalse talen + uralistica sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA oeralistiek uraloaltaic adj :1 Oeral-Altaïsch + uranato sub :1 CHIMIA uranaat Urania sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Urania (muze van de sterrenkunde) :2 MYTHOLOGIA Afrodite + urania sub :1 ZOOLOGIA urania (vlinder) uranic adj :1 CHIMIA uraan..., uranium... :acido -- = uraanzuur uranie adj :1 van de god Uranus :2 van de planeet Uranus :3 van Urania :4 van de sterren + uranifere adj :1 uraniumhoudend :minerales -- = uraniumhoudende ertsen :jacimento -- = uraniumhoudende laag + uranismo sub :1 uranisme (mannelijke homoseksualiteit) + uranista sub :1 mannelijke homoseksueel uranite sub :1 MINERALOGIA uraniet uranium sub :1 CHIMIA uranium, uraan :isotopo de -- = uraniumisotoop :composito de -- = uraniumverbinding :sal de -- = uraniumzout :jacimento de -- = uraniumlaag :mineral de -- = uraniumerts :inricchir -- = uranium verrijken :inricchimento de -- = uraniumverrijking :-- inricchite = verrijkt uranium :extraction de -- = uraniumwinning :mina de -- = uraniummijn Urano sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Uranus :2 ASTRONOMIA Uranus uranographia sub :1 ASTRONOMIA uranografie, hemelbeschrijving + uranographic adj :1 ASTRONOMIA uranografisch uranographo sub :1 ASTRONOMIA uranograaf, hemelbeschrijver + uranologia sub :1 ASTRONOMIA uranologie + uranologic adj :1 ASTRONOMIA uranologisch uranometria sub :1 ASTRONOMIA uranometrie + uranometric adj :1 ASTRONOMIA uranometrisch + urato sub :1 CHIMIA uraat (zout van urinezuur) urban adj :1 stads..., stedelijk :centro -- = stadscentrum :nucleo -- = stadskern :vita -- = stadsleven :infante -- = stadskind :gente -- = stadslui :juventute -- = stadsjeugd :novas/informationes -- = stadsnieuws :population -- = stadsbevolking :muro/muralia -- = stadsmuur :habitante -- = stadsbewoner :medico -- = stadsgeneesheer, stadsdokter :circulation/traffico -- = stadsverkeer :appello -- = stads(telefoon)gesprek :guerrilla -- = stadsguerrilla :agglomeration -- = stadagglomeratie :renovation/rehabilitation -- = stadsvernieuwing/sanering :rete -- = stadsnet :trajecto/percurso -- = stadsrit :expansion/extension -- = stadsuitbreiding :calefaction -- = stadsverwarming :transporto -- = stadsvervoer :zona/area -- = stadsgebied, stedelijke zone :districto -- = stedelijk district :autobus -- = stadsbus :militia -- = schutterij :topographia -- = stadsbeschrijving :2 hoffelijk, wellevend, beleefd :homine -- = hoffelijk man urbanisar v :1 verstedelijken, urbaniseren + urbanisate adj :1 verstedelijkt, geürbaniseerd :zonas -- = verstedelijkte gebieden urbanisation sub :1 verstedelijking, urbanisatie :grado de -- = urbanisatiegraad urbanismo sub :1 stedenbouwkunde, stadsplanning urbanista sub :1 stedenbouwkundige, planoloog :2 ECCLESIA urbanist + urbanista adj :1 urbanistisch, stedenbouwkundig, planologisch + urbanistic adj :1 urbanistisch, stedenbouwkundig, planologisch urbanitate sub :1 stadsleven :2 hoffelijkheid, wellevendheid, beleefdheid urbe sub :1 stad :-- industrial = industriestad :-- minerari = mijnstad :-- portuari = havenstad :-- de frontiera = grensstad :-- morte = dode stad :centro del -- = stadscentrum, binnenstad :foris/foras del -- = buiten de stad + urbi et orbi sub LATINO :1 CATHOLICISMO :benediction -- = zegen urbi et orbi (Pauselijke zegen) urceo sub :1 kruik, kan + urceolate adj :1 BOTANICA napvormig, kruikvormig, kroesvormig :corolla -- = napvormige bloemkroon + urceolo sub :1 BOTANICA napvormig orgaan + urdu sub :1 urdu (officiële taal van Pakistan) + urea sub :1 CHIMIA ureum :resina de -- = ureumhars + ureal adj :1 CHIMIA ureum... uredine sub :1 BOTANICA roestzwam, brandzwam, brandschimmel uredineas sub pl :1 BOTANICA uredinales, roestzwammen + uredospora sub :1 BOTANICA uredospore (door roestzwam gevormde spore) + ureic adj :1 CHIMIA ureum... uremia sub :1 uremie, niervergiftiging uremic adj :1 MEDICINA uremie... urente adj :1 heet, gloeiend, brandend (smaak, etc.) :febre -- = brandende koorts + ureometria sub :1 MEDICINA ureometrie + ureometro sub :1 MEDICINA ureometer urer v :1 gloeien, branden, opbranden :2 MEDICINA cauteriseren ureter sub :1 ANATOMIA urineleider, ureter :-- derecte = rechter urineleider :-- leve = linker urineleider ureteral adj :1 ANATOMIA urineleider..., ureter... ureteritis sub :1 MEDICINA ureterontsteking ureterotomia sub :1 MEDICINA operatie aan de ureter urethra sub :1 ANATOMIA urinebuis, pisbuis, urethra urethral adj :1 ANATOMIA van de urinebuis/pisbuis, urethra... :meato -- = pisbuis :strictura -- = pisbuisvernauwing urethritis sub :1 MEDICINA ontsteking van de urinebuis/pisbuis, urethritis urethroscopia sub :1 MEDICINA urethroscopie urethroscopio sub :1 MEDICINA urethroscoop + urethrostenose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA pisbuisvernauwing urgente adj :1 urgent, dringend, spoedeisend :besonio -- = dringende behoefte :motivo -- = dringende reden :caso -- = urgent geval, spoedgeval :operation -- = spoedoperatie :reunion -- = spoedvergadering :travalio/labor -- = werk waar haast bij is :littera -- = expresbrief :message -- = spoedbericht :invio -- = spoedzending :esser -- = dringend zijn, dringen :per posta -- = per expresse :necessitar urgentemente esser reimplaciate = hard aan vervanging toe zijn urgentia sub :1 urgentie, dringende noodzaak, spoedeisend karakter :stato de -- = noodtoestand :porta/exito de -- = nooduitgang, nooddeur :scala de -- = brandladder/trap :signal de -- = noodsignaal :hospital de -- = noodhospitaal :mesura de -- = noodmaatregel :plano de -- = noodplan :schema de -- = urgentieschema :programma de -- = urgentieprogramma :tractamento de -- = spoedbehandeling :caso de -- = urgentiegeval :operation de -- = spoedoperatie :hospitalisation de -- = spoedopname :reunion de -- = spoedvergadering :session de -- = spoedzitting :declaration de -- = urgentieverklaring :in casos de -- = in dringende gevallen, in spoedgevallen urger v :1 dringend verzoeken, aandringen op :-- esser silente/quiete = tot stilte manen :2 urgent/dringend zijn :le tempore urge = de tijd dringt + urginea sub :1 BOTANICA :-- maritime = zeeajuin, zeelook + uric adj :1 urik..., urinezuur... :acido -- = urinezuur + uricemia sub :1 MEDICINA urikemie + uricemic adj :1 MEDICINA urikemie... urina sub :1 urine :-- de catto = kattepis :excretion de -- = urinelozing :vesica del -- = urineblaas :incontinentia de -- = onwillekeurige urinelozing urinal sub :1 urinaal, pisglas, pisfles + urinalata sub :1 een pispotvol :2 klap met een pispot urinar v :1 urineren, wateren + urinari adj :1 urine... :vias -- = urinewegen :vesica -- = urineblaas + urination sub :1 urinelozing, urinering urinatorio sub :1 urinoir, pisplaats + urinifere adj :1 BIOLOGIA urine bevattend :tubos/tubulos -- = urinekanaaltjes (in de nieren) urinose adj :1 urine..., urineachtig :odor -- = urinelucht, pislucht urna sub :1 urn, vaas :-- cinerari = asurn :-- campaniforme = klokurn :campo de --s = urnenveld :2 stembus :-- electoral = stembus :ir al --s (electoral) = naar de stembus gaan, gaan stemmen + uro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA oeros + urobilina sub :1 urobilime + urobilinuria sub :1 MEDICINA urobilinurie + urochromo sub :1 BIOCHIMIA urochroom + urodelos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA salamanderachtigen + urogallo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA auerhaan, woerhaan + urogenital adj :1 BIOLOGIA urogenitaal :systema -- = urogenitaal systeem + urologia sub :1 MEDICINA urologie + urologic adj :1 MEDICINA urologisch :affection -- = urologische aandoening :clinica -- = urologi-sche kliniek + urologista sub :1 MEDICINA uroloog + urologo sub :1 MEDICINA uroloog + uromantia sub :1 urine-waarzeggerij + urometro sub :1 MEDICINA urometer + uropathia sub :1 ziekte van de urinewegen + uropepsina sub :1 uropepsine + uropygial adj :1 ZOOLOGIA stuit... (bij vogels) :plumas -- = stuitveren :glandula -- = stuitklier + uropygian adj :1 stuit... (van vogels) :plumas -- = stuitveren :glandula -- = stuitklier + uropygio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA stuit (van vogels) + uroscopia sub :1 MEDICINA uroscopie, urineonderzoek + uroscopic adj :1 MEDICINA uroscopisch + urotropina sub :1 urotropine ursa sub :1 ZOOLOGIA berin :ASTRONOMIA Ursa Major = Grote Beer :ASTRONOMIA Ursa Minor = Kleine Beer ursin adj :1 van de beer, bere(n)... :dendrolago -- = boomkangeroe :allio -- = daslook urso sub :1 ZOOLOGIA beer :-- polar/blanc = ijsbeer :-- marsupial = buidelbeer :-- del cavernas = holenbeer :-- de pluche (F) = teddybeer :pelle de -- = berenvel :fossa del --s = berenkuil :domator de -- = berenleider :chassa {sj} de -- = berenjacht :chassator {sj} de --s = berenjager BOTANICA aure/auricula de -- = berenoor U.R.S.S. sub n pr :1 U.S.S.R. + ursulina sub :1 CATHOLICISMO ursuline, ursuliner non urtica sub :1 BOTANICA brandnetel :--s picca/punge = brandnetels prikkelen urticaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA urticaceae, brandnetelfamilie urticacee adj :1 BOTANICA brandnetelachtig urticante adj :1 (als brandnetels) prikkend, een brandend gevoel gevend :cellula -- = netelcel :organo -- = netelorgaan :pilo -- = brandhaar, netelhaar urticar v :1 een brandend gevoel geven urticaria sub :1 MEDICINA netelroos, netelkoorts urtication sub :1 MEDICINA uredo, brandend gevoel (in de huid) urubu sub :1 ZOOLOGIA zwarte gier + urugayan sub :1 Uruguees Uruguay sub n pr :1 Uruguay (rivier) :2 Uruguay (republiek) + uruguayan adj :1 Uruguayaans + uruguayano sub :1 Uruguayaan U.S.A. sub ANGLESE :1 U.S.A , V.S. usabile adj :1 bruikbaar usabilitate sub :1 bruikbaarheid usage sub :1 het gebruiken, gebruik ECONOMIA :valor de -- = gebruikswaaarde :-- externe = uitwendig gebruik :-- interne = inwendig gebruik :-- prolongate = duurzaam gebruik :-- de alcohol = drankgebruik :-- improprie de un parola = onjuist gebruik van een woord :pro le -- domestic = voor huishoudelijk gebruik :objecto de -- currente = gebruiksvoorwerp :facer -- de = gebruik maken van :facer un -- frequente de un cosa = iets vaak gebruiken :mitter un cosa foris de -- = iets buiten gebruik stellen :2 gewoonte, gebruik, usance :--s del corte = hofgebruiken :--s secular = eeuwenoude gebruiken :--s in vigor = bestaande gewoontes usantia sub :1 gewoonte, gebruik, usance :-- popular = volksgebruik :--s barbaric = barbaarse gewoonten :-- de bursa = beursusantie :tener in honor un -- = een gebruik in ere houden usar v :1 gebruiken, aanwenden, zich bedienen van, gebruik maken van :-- violentia = gewelddadig te werk gaan :2 verbruiken, opgebruiken :3 gewoon zijn, plegen + usate v :1 gebruikt :aqua(s) -- = afvalwater :oleo -- = afgewerkte olie :vestimentos -- = gedragen kleren + usator sub :1 gebruiker :-- linguistic = taalgebruiker + usnea sub :1 BOTANICA baardmos uso sub :1 het gebruiken, gebruik, aanwending :-- improprie de un parola = verkeerd gebruik van een woord :-- del lingua = taalgebruik :-- idiomatic = idiomatisch gebruik :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :-- como substantivo = zelfstandig gebruik :--s establite = bestaande gewoontes :con -- del cocina = met gebruik van keuken :objecto de -- currente = gebruiksvoorwerp :pro -- scholar = voor schoolgebruik :pro -- domestic = voor huishoudelijk gebruik :articulo de -- domestic = huishoudelijk artikel :pro su/mi/tu, etc. -- particular/personal/proprie = voor eigen gebruik :pro -- currente = voor dagelijks gebruik :pro -- medicinal = voor medisch gebruik :pro -- externe = voor uitwendig gebruik :pro -- personal = voor persoonlijk gebruik :pro -- general = voor algemeen gebruik :apte pro le -- = geschikt voor gebruik :esser in -- = in gebruik zijn :esser foris de/sin -- = buiten gebruik zijn :preste al/pro le --, pro (le) -- immediate = gereed voor gebruik, gebruiksklaar :instructiones pro le -- = gebruiksaanwijzing :facer -- del coercition = dwang gebruiken :facer bon -- de = een goed gebruik maken van :perder le -- del audition = het gehoor verliezen :facer un -- discrete de = een gepast gebruik maken van :retirar del -- = buiten gebruik stellen :2 gewoonte, gebruik, usance :-- popular = volksgebruik :--s judaic = joodse gebruiken :-- local/del loco = plaatselijk gebruik :--s e costumes = zeden en gebruiken usquam adv :1 ergens usque prep :1 tot (plaats en tijd) :-- nunc/ora = tot nu toe, tot dusver :-- a = tot aan :-- al presente = tot op heden :-- al fin = tot het einde :-- al ultime momento = tot het laatste ogenblik ustion sub :1 het (op)branden, het gloeien, gloeiing :odor de -- = brandlucht :que ole le -- = branderig :marca de -- = brandmerk :2 brandwond, verbranding :-- de tertie grado = derdegraadsverbranding :3 MEDICINA het cauteriseren, cauterisatie + ustori adj :1 brand... :lente/speculo -- = brandglas usual adj :1 gewoonlijk, gebruikelijk :objecto -- = gebruiksvoorwerp :expression -- = gangbare uitdrukking :scriptura -- = gangbaar schrift :lingua -- = omgangstaal :como on face usualmente, como (il) es -- = zoals (te doen) gebruikelijk is + usualitate sub :1 gebruikelijkheid + usucapio sub LATINO :1 JURIDIC acquisitieve verjaring, usucapio + usucapion sub :1 JURIDIC acquisitieve verjaring, usucapio usufructo sub :1 JURIDIC vruchtgebruik, usufructus :haber le -- de un cosa = iets in vruchtgebruik hebben :alienation de un -- = vervreemding van een vruchtgebruik usufructuari adj :1 JURIDIC vruchtgebruik... :derecto -- = recht van vruchtgebruik usufructuario sub :1 JURIDIC vruchtgebruiker usufruer v :1 JURIDIC het vruchtgebruik genieten van + usufruibile adj :1 waarvan men het vruchtgebruik kan genieten usura sub :1 woeker, woekerrente :moneta/profitos/beneficios de -- = woekergeld :pagar un cosa con -- = iets met woeker vergelden :inricchir se per le -- = zich rijk woekeren :ruinar un persona per le -- = iemand arm woekeren usurar v :1 woekeren, met woeker geven usurari adj :1 woeker..., woekerachtig :profito/beneficio -- = woekerwinst :interesse -- = woekerrente :commercio -- = woekerhandel :precio -- = woekerprijs :spirito -- = woekerzucht :prestar usurarimente = tegen woekerrente lenen usurero sub :1 woekeraar usuria sub :1 woeker, woekerrente usurpar v :1 zich onrechtmatig/wederrechtelijk toeëigenen, zich aanmatigen, usurperen usurpation sub :1 wederrechtelijke inbezitneming, overweldiging, aanmatiging, usurpatie usurpator sub :1 iemand die wederrechtelijk (iets) in bezit neemt, overweldiger, usurpator usurpatori adj :1 wederrechtelijk, onrechtmatig, usurperend ut sub :1 MUSICA de noot C :clave de -- = sopraansleutel utensile sub :1 stuk gerei, werktuig, stuk gereedschap :--s de cocina = keukengerei :--s de tabula = eetgerei :--s de jardinage = tuingereedschap :--s de toilette (F) = toiletgerei :--s de rasura = scheerspullen :--s de aciero = stalen gereedschap :--s lithic = stenen werktuigen :molinetto de --s = gereedschapsmolen + uteriforme adj :1 BOTANICA baarmoedervormig uterin adj :1 ANATOMIA baarmoeder... :prolapso -- = baarmoederverzakking :collo -- = baarmoederhals :cancere del collo -- = baarmoederhalskanker :cavitate -- = baarmoederholte :involution -- = baarmoederinvolutie :hemorrhagia -- = baarmoederbloeding :2 van moederszijde verwant :sorores -- = zusters die dezelfde moeder hebben, maar verschillende vaders utero sub :1 ANATOMIA baarmoeder :apertura del -- = baarmoedermond :aquas del -- = vruchtwater :collo del -- = baarmoederhals :prolapso del -- = uitzakking van de baarmoeder :inflammation del -- = baarmoederontsteking :tumor/carcinoma del -- = baarmoedergezwel :cancere del collo del -- = baarmoederhalskanker :position del feto in le -- = ligging van het kind in de baarmoeder uterologia sub :1 MEDICINA uterologie + uterorectal adj :1 MEDICINA uterorectaal utile adj :1 nuttig, voordelig, bruikbaar, van dienst :effecto -- = nuttig effect :render se -- = zich nuttig maken :esser -- a un persona = nuttig zijn voor iemand, iemand van nut zijn utilisabile adj :1 bruikbaar, te gebruiken :articulo -- = bruikbaar artikel :medio -- = bruikbaar middel + utilisabilitate sub :1 bruikbaarheid :-- de un bicycletta = bruikbaarheid van een fiets utilisar v :1 gebruiken, gebruik maken van, benutten, aanwenden :-- un medio = een middel aanwenden :-- le stocks (A) existente = de aanwezige voorraden verbruiken :-- un sabliero pro mesurar le tempore = een zandloper als tijdmeter gebruiken utilisate adj :1 gebruikt utilisation sub :1 gebruik, gebruikmaking, aanwending :-- pacific del energia nuclear = vreedzame toepassing van kernenergie utilisator sub :1 gebruiker utilitari adj :1 utilitair, nuttigheid beogend, nuttigheids..., nut..., utilitaristisch :principio -- = utiliteitsbeginsel utilitario sub :1 utilitarist utilitarismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA utilitarisme :-- de Stuart Mill = utilitarisme de Stuart Mill + utilitarista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA utilitarist + utilitarista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA utilitaristisch + utilitaristic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA utilitaristisch :doctrina -- = utilitaristische leer :principios -- = utilitaris-tische principes :un ethica -- = een utilitaristi-sche ethiek utilitate sub :1 nut, nuttigheid, bruikbaarheid, doelmatigheid :principio de -- = nuttigheidsbeginsel :coefficiente de -- = nuttigheidscoëfficiënt :grado de -- = nuttigheidsgraad :-- public = algemeen nut/belang/profijt :ECONOMIA -- marginal = grensnut Utopia sub n pr :1 Utopia :utopia = utopie, droombeeld, hersenschim utopic adj :1 utopisch, hersenschimmig :plano/projecto -- = utopisch plan :ideales -- = utopische idealen :socialismo -- = utopisch socialisme utopismo sub :1 utopisme, het maken van onuitvoerbare plannen utopista sub :1 utopist + utopista adj :1 utopistisch + utopistic adj :1 utopistisch :conceptiones -- = utopistische opvattingen :socialismo -- = utopisch socialisme + utre sub :1 leren zak, wijnzak, waterzak + utricular adj :1 blaasvormig + utricularia sub :1 BOTANICA blaasjeskruid + utriculariaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA blaasjeskruidachtigen + utriculo sub :1 BOTANICA kiemzak :2 BOTANICA blaasje (van blaasjeskruid) :3 ANATOMIA utriculus (het achterste voorhofblaasje van het inwendige oor) + utriculose adj :1 BOTANICA van blaasjes voorzien, blaasvormig uva sub :1 druif :-- de estufa = kasdruif :-- blanc = witte druif :-- de vino = wijndruif :-- de tabula = tafeldruif :-- sic = rozijn :amandolas e --s sic = studentenhaver :-- de Corintho = krent :pan al --s sic = rozijnebrood :pan al --s de Corintho = krentenbrood :panetto al --s de Corintho = krentenbroodje :panetto rotunde al --s de Corintho = krentenbol :racemo de --s = druiventros :grana/semine de -- = druivenpit :succo de -- = druivensap :pressar/fullar --s = wijn persen + uval adj :1 druif..., van druiven :cura -- = druivenkuur uvea sub :1 ANATOMIA uvea (deel van het oog), druifvlies + uveal adj :1 ANATOMIA van de uvea, van het druifvlies :inflammation -- = ontsteking van de uvea, uveïtis + uveitis sub :1 MEDICINA uveïtis (ontsteking van de uvea) + uvifere adj :1 BOTANICA druifachtige vruchten dragend + uviforme adj :1 druifvormig, druifachtig uvula sub :1 ANATOMIA huig uvular adj :1 huig..., uvulair, uvulaar :PHONETICA le "r" -- francese = de Franse huig-r :phonema -- = uvulair foneem :sono -- = huigklank + uvulitis sub :1 MEDICINA huigontsteking, uvulitis uxor sub :1 vrouw uxoricida sub :1 man die zijn vrouw vermoordt uxoricidio sub :1 moord door de man op zijn vrouw begaan + uzbek sub :1 Uzbeek + Uzbekistan sub n pr :1 Uzbekistan + uzi sub :1 uzi